


Counter Proposal

by thegaromaster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dominance, M/M, Minor Violence, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot between Rhys and Vasquez. Rhys is offered a demotion, but he has another plan. He counters Vasquez’ proposal, and somehow submission is new to Rhys. Warning: D/s, Asphyxiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is finally finished. i've worked a few things out. and yeah, it's done. the second chapter is kinda just rhys/vasquez/ vaughn reflecting on stuff, so if you wanna just get straight back to the filth then skip it.  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

Rhys strained himself trying to reach up to Vasquez’ ear.

“Choke me,” he whispered.

“What?” Vasquez stopped, narrowing his eyes.

“Choke me, you know? Your hands, on my neck.” A patronising tone surrounded his words. This wasn’t the time nor the place to be cocky, but for some reason Rhys felt that it was. The cockiness that filled Rhys immediately vanished and was replaced with hot sting that ripped through his cheek. Rhys cried out, both confused and hurt. Vasquez still looming over Rhys with his frightfully narrow eyes, had just slapped him straight across the face.

“You don’t fucking tell me what to do, got it?” Forcefully poking a finger at Rhys’ slender chest.

“Oh and while we’re at it,” Vasquez added, “Call me by what I am, your Master.” His words were strong. A grin crept over Vasquez’ face, as he gave another forceful poke of Rhys’ chest. It seemed to knock the air right out of his lungs. Rhys gave a cough.

“Yes,” Rhys tried to catch his breath, “Master.”

Rhys closed his eyes for a moment, his cheek still burning. To be so submissive was, _somehow_ unbelievably new to Rhys. He emotionally composed himself, before opening his eyes again. Rhys left them half-lidded, and looked up at Vasquez.

“Please, Master.” He let the words melt from his mouth.

“Choke me.” He voice full of need. It seemed different, more in tune with what Vasquez wanted to hear. Rhys took a finger and drifted it over Vasquez’ hairy, chiselled chest. It swirled over a nipple before drifting downwards, making sure to only let it just graze Vasqeuz’ skin. It made the bear of a man shiver slightly. Rhys hesitantly looked up. Vasquez’ eyes were closed. That cockiness returned to Rhys. His finger ran over the noticeable bulge in the larger man’s pants. He forced a little moan out of himself, to make sure Vasquez bought his gaze downwards to Rhys. He playfully bit his finger, and drew it out of his mouth, teasingly pulling his lip with it. A small trail of saliva followed, running over his lip, and down to his chin.

Vasquez obliged, and wrapped his hands around Rhys neck, who whimpered when their skin touched. Rhys looked up, his eyes longing and needy. His eyebrow flicked up suggestively, though ever so slightly. Vasquez didn’t miss it though, he never did. Those amber eyes never missed a trick. Vasquez lowered his hips, grinding his own aching erection against Rhys’. Another whimper left Rhys, whose eyes were practically begging at this point. A sly smile crept on his face, a small seemingly insignificant laugh left his lips. Well Rhys thought it was insignificant, until he felt the grip around his neck tighten. He grit his teeth, letting out a pained groan, trying to look as sexy as he thought he could, to no avail. Vasquez could feel Rhys’ cock twitching against his own.

“You’re really getting off on this aren’t you, you sick fuck?” That smile still hadn’t left Vasquez’ face. Rhys tried to respond, but air was just squeezed from his windpipe, with nothing but a wheeze. He fingered Vasquez’ grip tentatively, forcing a grin over his face.

“No, you’ve got to say it.”

Another wheeze left Rhys, as he clamped his eyes shut, and bared his teeth.

“Go on, Rhysie,” Vasquez spat his words at Rhys, “Say it. Tell me how much of a sick, little fuck you are.” Vasquez rolled his hips, pushing his own aching erection against Rhys’. Vasquez felt Rhys throb against him.

“Please… Mas-” Rhys mustered up. Vasques still had that smug grin across his face, it widened as he watched Rhys struggle beneath him. He began to mouth the words, as though they would encourage Rhys, and as though he was blissfully unaware his hands were clamped around Rhys’ slender neck.

“-ter.” Rhys finished. Vasquez loosened his grip, and Rhys began to cough, trying to take as much air as he could.

He kept his half-lidded eyes locked with Vasquez.

“I’m a sick, little fuck.” He spat out.

Vasquez took his hands from Rhys’ neck, placing them over his shoulder’s leaning in slightly.

Rhys opened his eyes fully, though narrowing his brows. He turned his once innocent, half-lidded look into a sultry gaze. There was a suspicion of a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, you are. A dirty little fuck. Now get on your knees, show me what that filthy whore-mouth can do.” He motioned for Rhys to get off the desk, and he turned and leant his ass against the edge of the desk. Rhys eagerly dropped to the floor, and slid in front of Vasquez, who had just unbuckled his belt.

“Yeah?” Rhys looked up, a sly smile over his lips.

Vasquez just immediately looked down, his eyes narrowing. Rhys pulled Vasquez’ trousers down a little more, and hooked his fingers into the elastic of Vasquez’ underwear. He gave a quick yank, and Vasquez’ dick sprang free. Rhys gave a few, gentle strokes to Vasquez’ length.

“Stop fucking around. Get on with it.” Vasquez seemed desperate, and Rhys thought it was the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

“Do you need it? Do you need my whore-mouth, _Hugo_?” Rhys raised his eyebrow again.

Vasquez laughed. He looked down at Rhys for a moment, before he tucked his dick back in to his underwear. He did the top button of his trousers back up, after all he didn’t want any awkward mishaps.

He took his hands and gripped Rhys’ throat hard, lifting him to his feet. Vasquez began to walk.

“Oh Rhysie, I thought we’d been through this? I’m your Master now,” his voice humming with delight, “So fucking call me by what I am. This is your last warning.” He slammed Rhys against the wall of his office, knocking the air from his lungs. He let his grip of Rhys’ throat go, immediately unbuttoning his trousers and letting his aching dick back out. Rhys sat up a little straight, rubbing his neck with one hand, and the hardness in his pants with the other. He swallowed hard.

“Now, are you going to put my dick where it belongs, or are we going to have another problem?” Vasquez offered a simple smile, though his eyes were stern and transfixed on Rhys’.

“No, Master.” Rhys returned, giving a little wheeze on his words. He took a hold of Vasquez’ erection, and placed the head in his mouth. The warmth of Rhys’ tongue that worked so well flicking and teasing, caused Vasquez to moan deeply. Rhys felt the grumble, thoroughly enjoying it but he wanted something harder, something rougher. He wanted to feel Vasquez forcing himself down his throat. Rhys took the larger man’s hands and placed them on the back of his own head, letting Vasquez take control. He placed his own hands on to Vasquez’ thighs, steadying himself, preparing himself for the imminent onslaught. Vasquez took the signal. He placed one hand around the back of Rhys’ head, and with his other hand bunched a fist of Rhys’ hair together, just for a little _extra_ control. He forced himself into the hotness of Rhys’ throat. The sudden expansion of Rhys’ throat caused him to gag a little, and his eyes began to water. Struggling to breather, he swiftly learned that his nose was extreme useful to him. He began to breathe again, which made the brutal assault on his throat, that much easier to bare. It wasn’t as though Rhys wasn’t enjoying himself, he took one of his hands and had begun to rub himself through his pants. He ached. He needed release so badly.

Vasquez pulled out of Rhys, and gripped the side of his face with one of his hands, with the other, he stroked his dick. He bent over Rhys, looking straight into his eyes.

“Open your mouth.” Vasquez affirmed. Rhys slowly lowered his jaw, prising his pert lips apart. Vasquez poked a finger straight in to Rhys’ mouth, yanking his mouth open, wide. Rhys let out a small whine. Vasquez took his hand, and firmly held Rhys’ jaw open and in place, spitting straight in to his mouth. Rhys moaned lustfully, and savoured the taste of Vasquez in his mouth before swallowing it. Vasquez spat again, this time missing, saliva splattered over Rhys’ lips and cheek, running down his face. Using his tongue, Rhys tried to catch it before it left his face entirely. He failed. He felt a tickle as it ran down his neck. Vasquez spat again, and missed Rhys’ mouth, again.

Rhys stuck his tongue out, in attempt to get Vasquez to aim a little better. It worked.

Vasquez’ breath became ragged, laced with small grunts. They became more erratic. With a few final strokes, Vasquez pushed himself over the edge. A few long, thick shots splashed over Rhys’ lips and begging tongue. Vasquez shook his dick, flicking a few drips of come on to Rhys’ uniform. He leant back on to the desk to catch his breath.

Rhys began to unzip his own pants.

“No,” Vasquez halted him, taking his foot and placing it over Rhys’ tenting erection, “You can save it for later.” Rhys froze. He looked genuinely hurt, he didn’t know what to do. He was so desperate, so desperate to come. He continued to look at Vasquez for a moment, who had started coming down from his post-orgasm ecstasy. The smug, satisfied grin had returned though, along with his dick in his pants.

“Fine,” Rhys said, with only a hint of venom in his words, “Master.”

“Aww, did Rhysie expect to come?” Vasquez pulled a mocking pout, trying his best to vex Rhys.

He got up, and started to adjust his erection. He tucked into the waistband of his underwear, trying to conceal it as best he could.

“I’ll just go and have a wank in the upstairs toilets,” he looked at his watch, “They’re usually pretty empty at this time.” His usual, so-full-of-himself tone had returned.

“And you’ll just get to miss the show. Me, all hot and bothered, ready to burst.” He playfully bit with his last word. Rhys leant himself against the door of Vasquez’ new office, he lifted his leg and posed as one of the pin-up girls he so frequently saw debuting on the front of calendars. He tried to look as appetising as possible.

“You’ve still got, a little-” Vasquez motioned around his lips, laughing a little.

“Oh?” Rhys had pulled out a few tissues from the inner pocket of his gilet. He began to wipe the come away from his mouth, in an oddly delicate fashion. Vasquez just looked at him for moment, eyes narrowed, just watching. Rhys stuffed the tissue in to his pocket.

“Wait, what are you gonna do with that tissue?” Vasquez asked, before Rhys disappeared out of the door.

“Save it for, _later._ ”

 

* * *

 

Vasquez sat at his desk. He looked at his watch, and then at his computer. He continued to sit, continued to check his watch and continued to check his computer. He sighed. A small bead of sweat dripped from this forehead to the tip of his nose.

“God damn it.” He slammed his fists down on his desk.

He got up and made his way to the upstairs toilets.


	2. The Plan

Rhys walked to the bathroom, and had time to think over the previous situation that had just happened. The truth was that Rhys was furious that he’d lost his position to Vasquez, and rightly so, but in that moment he saw no other way to get out as quickly as possible. He could have played it cool with Vasquez, and over the months slowly work his way back up to his previous position, but he didn’t want that. He couldn’t do it again. He’d spent so long schmoozing Henderson, thinking that it would all work out, for what? Nothing. No, less than nothing, to be the garbage-man. He wasn’t having it. He weighed it up in his mind, and decided, just one last act. To get Vasquez out of the way, and then him, Vaughn and Yvette would be set up for the rest of their Hyperion days.

He’d offered to blow Vasquez so that he could keep his former position, he thought that if he could get Vasquez so worked up, into such as sexual, desperate frenzy that he’d be able to convince Vasquez to do anything.

Unfortunately his plan went awry. Rhys didn’t understand that his own sexual desires, would come in to play. Thinking about it, it was understandable. He’d been stressed at work, and so tired when he’d get to his apartment. He hadn’t had a good fuck in months. He’d toyed with the idea of seeing if Vaughn or Yvette would be want to mess about, but realistically he couldn’t do that. It’d make it too weird. Then, there was Vasquez. His arrogant equal, whom Rhys despised. He despised everything about him. His smug voice, his stupid hair. His beard, that Rhys had wondered so many time what it’d feel like up against his face. His thick, strong arms that he’d wanted wrapped around his body. His disgusting, idiot face.

Rhys was either far more desperate than he’d initially anticipated, or on some level, was attracted to Vasquez. Rhys was disgusted by the idea, and convinced himself that this depravity was all just his desperation, but through his desperation he had a plan. He pushed open the door to the bathroom, and entered the last stall, in the corner.

Rhys lidded the toilet, and sat down. He pulled out his phone and began to text.

“bro, you need to get to the bathroom in sector f. bring your weird little camera, make sure you have enough space on it.”

“what? why? what happened with the promotion?”

“there was a situation, i had to play my emergency back-up card. you’re probably gonna want to bring earplugs.”

“BRO? WHAT? WHY?”

“trust me, with these photos that you take. there’s no way we won’t be at the top by the end of lunch. i’ll text you when i need you to get in to position.”

“what position?”

“so when you get my signal, come in to the bathroom as quietly as possible. go in to the second-from-last stall and use the camera to ‘gather evidence’ from the stall closest to the corner of the bathroom.”

“*sigh* i’ll go grab my camera and wait by my desk.”

“sick bro! just, please bring ear plugs. i gotta go.”

Rhys slid his gilet off and gently folded it, placing it on top of the cistern. He followed with his tie and unbuttoned the top few button of his shirt, and then began to unbuckle his belt, and pushed his pants down. He let his hands drift over his legs, and over the underwear that clung so tightly to his body. He shuddered. His erection had faded, but the evidence of it remained. A large, wet blotch stained the front of his tight underwear. He let his fingers drift again, and it wasn’t long until the blood rushed back. He licked his lips, and could still taste the remnants of Vasquez, which hastened the process of his growing erection. He leant back against the cistern, and closed his eyes. He let the memory of Vasquez’ hands around his neck fill the front of his mind. He let out a deep sigh.

“I am a sick fuck.” He sighed.

 _He just has to fuck me. Just this, and then it’ll be over. This won’t ever have to happen again_ , Rhys thought, his hands instinctively reaching down as he tried to push the thought out of his mind. He let one drift downwards, and start to knead his balls through his boxers. His cybernetic hand, he let drift over his torso. The coldness of the metal made his skin prickle, and another shudder overwhelmed him. He slid down, lifting one of his legs and pushing it up against the tissue dispenser to keep himself held up. His hand slid down further, tracing over his ass. He grabbed one of his cheeks, and began to fondle himself, hard. He heard the door of the bathroom swing open, and as it did he let out a deep, breathy moan.

“Rhys,” a whisper from the door, “are you there?”

It was Vasquez. Rhys didn’t respond with words, but with another moan. A sly grin over his lips. Rhys took his phone and gave Vaughn the signal.

“Now!”

 

* * *

 

Vasquez took long strides through the corridors of Hyperion. Beads of sweat began to form at his hairline, his throat became dry, and his cheeks flushed. He gave glances around as he walked, trying to see if there was anyone about, anyone watching. He tried to make them look as nonchalant as possible, though if anyone were watching they would immediately spot this suspicious, shifty man, trying hastily to not run through the corridors.

As Vasquez approached the bathroom his strides became steps, and he slowed down. He took a handkerchief from his suit and mopped the sweat from his brow. He gave another quick glance around the corridor. Panic had taken him. It was one thing to fuck around in his office, where the only person who’d be able to watch the CCTV was himself, but this was out in the open. He was exposed. If anyone were to see, or follow him, there was no doubt that they’d absolutely use it against him. He didn’t want to risk his newfound position. He’d just gotten the seat warm, and to be ousted already was a terrifying notion, yet there was Rhys. Rhys who he’d known from their first day, his immediate competition. Rhys who was so competently incompetent. He saw the way Rhys sucked up to Henderson, he saw the way he followed him around and honestly, wasn’t surprised that he could take a dick down his throat so well, but the submissive side of him, that was a surprise. It took Hugo off guard, and yet ignited something within him. Maybe it was the power, or maybe it was the image of Rhys, ruined. Maybe it was the fact that after all these years he was actually getting to put his cock in to Rhys, and Rhys loved every second of it. No more watching porn that kind of looked a little like Rhys. If he squinted and sat far enough away from the screen he could imagine that it was actually Rhys performing lewd acts. No, there was no more of that. Vasquez swallowed hard, and pushed open the door of the bathroom with a little too much enthusiasm, a loud creak tore through the silence of the corridor and Vasquez cringed with it. He peaked in, a little more carefully this time.

“Rhys,” he waited, “are you there?”

Vasquez heard a breathy moan in response and stepped inside.

 

* * *

 

Peopled milled around, carrying papers here, there and everywhere in between. Tips and taps from the keyboards, and ticks and tocks from the clocks gave the entire office, a painfully dull hum. Vaughn looked at his screen and poised his fingers, as if ready to type, but he just couldn’t muster up the energy to do so. He gave a quick glance round, before slumping further in to his chair, and gave a long sigh. He rolled his head around the cold metal of his desk, and finger at his collar. Then he stopped and looked, his phone gave three quick pulses that rattled over his desk. He saw the screen light up, and Rhys’ name flash up.

 _Rhys? Surely he’s still with Henderson_ , Vaughn thought, his brows furrowed in confusion. He picked up the phone and bought it in to focus.

“bro, you need to get to the bathroom in sector f. bring your weird little camera, make sure you have enough space on it.”

_Camera, bathroom? What the hell is going on, surely he’s still in the meeting with Henderson._

“there was a situation, i had to play my emergency back-up card. you’re probably gonna want to bring earplugs.”

 _Situation? What HAS he gotten himself in to now,_ Vaughn closed his eyes, and gave a quick rub of his temple. He continued to text Rhys, and it seemed that Rhys was being obviously ambiguous.

After finishing up the conversation with Rhys, and still in complete darkness Vaughn decided to go along with the plan anyway.

 _Rhys usually knows what he’s doing_ ,Vaughn told himself, _he knows what he’s doing and he’s pretty good at coming up with plans_. _Earplugs though? Why?_ Vaughn’s face twisted in confusion.

He got to his apartment within the Hyperion complex, and grabbed what he needed. He took a minute to sit on his bed, giving himself the breather that he desperately needed from running all the way back to his place. He threw his arms behind his head, and fell onto the soft bedding. He took deep breaths, trying to catch it back.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, it was Rhys.

“Now!”

“Are you kidding me, bro?” Vaughn shouted at his phone, “this better be worth it.”

He hauled himself up, and made his way to Sector-F.

 

* * *

 

Vasquez slammed the door of the cubicle open. His incredibly obvious suspicions, were correct. There was Rhys, one foot propped up against the tissue dispenser and the other, dangled. It was suspended by the waist of his pants. His underwear was still on, and Vasquez noticed the bulge that was clearly visible through the tightness of the fabric.

Rhys looked at the watch on his wrist, a sly grin plastered over his face.

“You took your time.”

“Are you forgetting our little arrangement? It’s Master, remember.” Vasquez took a step forward, letting the door swing behind him. He ensured that it was locked.

“Now, as I was saying, you had forgotten something?”

“Sorry...” Rhys lifted his brow, his eyes became much wider and gave him an incredibly innocent look, though the grin on his face took that innocence and twisted it, twisted it in to something lascivious. As Vasquez drank in the sight before him, and an insatiable lust filled him, Rhys noticed something that Vasquez did not, the squeak of the bathroom door.


	3. The Execution

“… Master.”

“Good, because for a second there I thought we were going to have a problem there.” Vasquez took a step closer to Rhys.

“What? What’s wrong, Master?” Rhys paused and cocked his brow, as he did when addressing Vasquez. He liked seeing the larger man get angry. He drifted his hands over his bare legs, trying to coerce Vasquez closer.

“It’s not like you to have lost your tongue, Master.” His words were buttery, sensuous. He titled his head, his eyes smouldered. Vasquez took a moment, searching his mind for an excuse. Honestly, he was enthralled by the sight before him, though if Rhys thought he was getting an admission, he was deeply wrong. Vasquez’ mind ticked.

“No, no. I was just looking at your chest?”

“Oh?” Rhys smirked.

“Yeah, I didn’t actually know that guys could have such tiny nipples.” Vasquez mentally congratulated himself for such quick thinking, as Rhys let the words sink in. His brow furrowed as insecurity washed over him.

“What?” Rhys began to pull his unbuttoned shirt back over his slender chest, “I don’t- My nipples are fine.” Vasquez’ had ripped the smirk from Rhys’ face, and proudly wore it over his own. He let his eyes run up and down Rhys.

“Stop that.” Rhys demanded, turning out a frown.

“Stop what?” Vasquez offered back.

“This, whatever, this is,” Rhys waved his hands at Vasquez, gesturing towards his face, “looking at me, so weirdly. It’s creepy.”

“You were the one who invited me up here, Rhysie. I mean, it’d sure be rude to turn down an invitation.”

“No, no, no,” Rhys began to laugh, as though foiling some great plan, “it was urbane, courteous.”

“Big word.” Vasquez interjected.

“Thanks,” Rhys responded with sincerity, before returning to his previously smug tone, “I didn’t know you’d be so eager though. I mean, I could practically feel your breath on my neck as I walked up here. That and everything else I’d feel with you pushed up against me.” Rhys took his foot, and pushed it into Vasquez’ crotch.

“Already hard, are we?” Rhys gasped, feigning shock. Vasquez began to laugh as swatted Rhys’ leg away.

“Walk? Walk up here, are you serious? You ran, you may as well have flown. You couldn’t wait to get up here and get your dick out,” He continued to laugh, “I’ve never seen someone look so upset, and all over getting to come.” Vasquez gave a little pout, imitating the exact face that Rhys was pulling.

“And besides,” Vasquez stepped closer to Rhys, lowering himself down to Rhys’ level, “you’d fucking love me pushed up against you.” His voice a deep growl that trembled through the smaller, more fragile looking man. Rhys pulled his feet down, swinging himself upwards, bringing their faces incredibly close. Rhys leant in a little further, a grin plastered over his face that showed just a hint of teeth. They were so close, they could feel each other’s breath on top of one another. Rhys opened his mouth as if to say something, yet instead took his tongue tracing it over the other man’s bottom lip. Vasquez didn’t wait to enjoy the moment, he took a hold of Rhys’ face, pursing his lips together, taking Rhys’ bottom lip between his teeth. Rhys winced, his eyes fluttered. Vasquez let go of Rhys’ lip but kept their faces close.

“Tell me, tell me how much you’d love me pushed up against you.”

“I’d love it. I’d love it so much, Master.”

“Good.” Vasquez pulled Rhys into a kiss, it was deep and hard. Vasquez bought his, letting it drift over Rhys’ torso. His skin was soft, and he continued with his hands as their tongues collided. Rhys moaned into Vasquez, who felt it echo through him. Drifting downwards, Vasquez traced over the hardness that was so prominent through Rhys’ tight underwear. Rhys began to writhe as he circled his thumb over the head of Rhys’ dick. He drifted further, began to knead Rhys’ balls, who had broken the kiss to breath, and let his moans escape more freely. Vasquez gave a quick squeeze. Rhys winced, as Vasquez lowered himself on to his knees. Placing his hands onto Rhys’ thighs, he gave them a hard rub. He took a finger, grazing it over Rhys’ thigh and upwards. He began to finger the waistband of Rhys’ underwear, before taking his dick out.

“What’re you doing?” Rhys looked down in confusion, with a suspicion of anticipation.

“I’ll stop, shall I?” Vasquez took a hold of Rhys length and began to slowly stroke it.

“I didn’t say- Ahh,” Vasquez took the head of his dick in his mouth, his face and body began to contort in pleasure, “say that, did I?” He managed to finish. Vasquez let his tongue to work over Rhys’ head, then sliding down his shaft. He licked back up the shaft before going back down, taking as much of his length as he could down his throat. Vasquez slowly bobbed, using his tongue to hit little spots of joy. Rhys writhed in sheer pleasure, the heat of Vasquez’ mouth became too much.

“Please, I-” He gave a pained groan, sucking air through his teeth, “I’m, I’m gonna come.” Vasquez stopped almost immediately.

“Already?” He leant back, and sat on his heels before giving a rather loud laugh.

“What the fuck? You get me all worked up in your office, and are now laughing at me because I’m already close?” Rhys sat up, utterly livid.

“You seem a little upset, was it something I said?” Vasquez coughed, silencing his laughter.

“Fuck you, okay? I’ll fucking come with or without your permission.”

“My permission?” Vasquez raised a brow. Rhys didn’t respond, he just narrowed his eyes.

“Do you want my permission, Rhys?” Vasquez leant back in, taking a hold of Rhys’ face again. Rhys pulled a pout, continuing to stare in to Vasquez’ eyes. They continued this exchange for a moment, just watching each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually, Vasquez broke.

“Open your mouth.” Vasquez stated, any remains of the previous laughter than had taken a hold of him was no gone. His voice was cold, yet still wore his trademark smirk. Rhys waited for another moment, not saying a word, and then complied. He slowly opened his mouth. Vasquez was quick, and spat straight in to Rhys’ mouth. Rhys seemed immediately shocked, before both realisation and another spatter of spit hit him, dripping down his cheek. He rolled Vasquez around his tongue, letting the taste take over his mouth. He could taste himself on Vasquez, his own precome, and that coupled with the swiftness of the situation caused the blood to rush back to his limping dick.

“Please,” Rhys begged, his voice rife with desperation, “Master. Please let me come.” Vasquez leant back a little further, letting go of Rhys.

“Turn around, stick your ass up then. Show me how much of a little bitch you are.” Rhys didn’t saying anything, he put his knees on to the lid of the toilet and slid round. He leant on the cistern and arched his back, pushing his ass up to Vasquez. Rhys took a sharp breath, as Vasquez gave a seemingly gentle, yet firm slap on Rhys’ covered ass, and another before yanking down his underwear. Vasquez gave a quick squeeze of Rhys’ ass, it was pert, though there was enough to fill his hand. He spread Rhys’ cheeks, and began to eat him out. Vasquez ran his hands up Rhys’ back, and brought them back down to caress his pert ass. Rhys writhed as Vasquez used his tongue to flick and spiral over Rhys’ ass, he reached back trying to get a hold of his own dick. Vasquez stopped and leant back.

“You better not touch your dick, whilst I eat you out.” 

“Yes, yes-” he whined, before being cut off as Vasquez slapped Rhys’s ass, hard. Rhys winced, the hot sting of the slap ripping through his ass, streaking up his back.

“Say yes, Master.” 

“Yes,” Rhys’ voice laced with breathy moans, “Master.” 

“Say yes, Master. I’m your little bitch.” Vasquez took his thumb and ran it over Rhys’ ass, pushing in slightly as he ran it over Rhys’ hole.

“Yes, Master,” Rhys’ breath was sharp, “I’m your little bitch.” Vasquez leant back in, and continued to eat Rhys out. He returned to his writhing, letting out moans and giving short, sharp little breaths as Vasquez pushed his tongue further in. Vasquez took himself away from Rhys, who waited a moment, wanting to see if the other was going to say anything. Rhys turned around, breaking the silence.

“Why- why did you stop?” His voice, still breathy.

“Why did I stop? That doesn’t seem very grateful?”

“No I am. Thank you, Master.”

“Good.” Vasquez took his hand, and rubbed it over Rhys’ cheek. He took as much left-over spit as he could, coating his thumb with it. He then slid his thumb over Rhys’ lips, smearing the spit with the movements. Rhys began to lick his lips clean, moaning as the taste of Vasquez filled him again.

“Get my belt undone, you sick fuck.” Vasquez stood up, and took off his jacket, hanging it up on the door behind him.

“Sick? Oh don’t act as though you’re not getting off on it.” Rhys smirked, pushing the palm of his hand up against Vasquez’ erection. Vasquez pushed back, grinding his erection in Rhys’ palm. Rhys began to unbuckle the bigger man’s belt, he unzipped his pants, and let his pants drop to the floor. Vasquez took a step back, and leant on the door of the stall.

“What’re you doing over there? My ass is over here.” A hint of the previous cockiness was present, as Rhys lifted his legs up, making sure that Vasquez was completely clear where his ass was.

“You wanted to come right? Well I want to be fucked.”

“Why? You’re supposed to be fucking me?” Rhys was confused.

“No, you assumed that I was going to fuck you. I didn’t say anything about fucking you.” Vasquez turned around, unbuttoning his shirt.

“It was inferred, surely?”

“Inferred? I think you mean implied. To imply something-”

“Oh whatever, just fuck me, okay?”

“Sorry, Rhysie. It’s not gonna happen,” Vasquez smiled at him, “now get over here and fuck me.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Do I have to tell you again?”

“I, I just- ”

Vasquez didn’t wait, he stepped towards Rhys, and picked him up by the neck. Using his forearm, he pushed Rhys up against the wall of the stall. He leant in.

“Why won’t you fuck me?” Rhys begged, struggling to get his words out.

“Because it’s what you want, and I don’t like giving you what you want.” Vasquez stated. Rhys was taken aback by the bluntness of the statement. Rhys was becoming more and more desperate, as Vasquez continued to tease him and deprive him. He was still wary of the plan, still aware that he needed this “evidence” but he also needed to be fucked, he needed to be filled and needed to scream as Vasquez fucked him into a white ecstasy. This was becoming too much, Rhys couldn’t handle himself anymore.

“Please,” He used all his strength to push Vasquez backward, slamming him against the other wall of the bathroom stall, “please, you’ve got to fuck me. Please, fuck me. I need this so much.” Rhys reeked of desperation, his voice a shrill whine. Vasquez grabbed a hold of him, pulling him in to an aggressive kiss, grinding himself against Rhys.

“Please fuck me,” Rhys broke the kiss, “I need you. I need you to fuck me, to come in me. I need you to ruin me.”

“I’m not going to, Rhysie” Vasquez sounded almost palpable, “Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because I want- Need it, Master.” Rhys tried, he tried with his irresistible charm. He tried, but everything that came out of his mouth just reeked of want and desperation.

“Oh Rhys. Where is that sick little fuck you were earlier? You know him, he was the little whore getting off on the shit being choked out of him. The little fuck, with his pretty little face covered in come.” Vasquez wrapped his hands around Rhys neck, gripping tight, as tight as he could.

“So,” Rhys struggled with his words but his pout twisted into a coy grin, “you think I’m pretty?”

Vasquez had made a mistake, a slip. They were words that he didn’t want leaving his mouth. He narrowed his eyes, his smug grin had dropped. He pulled Rhys back around, and putting him back on to the toilet, and straddled him. He took a glob of spit from his mouth, rubbing it over the length of Rhys’ dick, and then another which went over his ass. He took a hold of Rhys’s dick, rubbing the head of it over his ass. The moans that Rhys let out pinched Vasquez’ ears, they were shrill. Rhys began to writhe. Vasquez pushed himself close to Rhys’ ear, biting his lobe.

“You sure,” he whispered, “Sure you don’t want me to fuck you?” He traced his tongue over the ridge of Rhys’ ear.

“Please, please,” Rhys begged, “just make me come.” Vasquez’ smug grin came back. He slowly lowered himself onto Rhys’ length, letting out a deep moan as Rhys began to fill him. He gave himself a moment to adjust to Rhys being inside of him. He watched as Rhys writhed under him, the heat of Vasquez that now wrapped itself around him was utterly insatiable. He did want to be fucked, but this feeling that was wrapped around his dick, was amazing. His breath was deep, and hot. He slowly began to roll his hips up, into Vasquez, who began to move in rhythm with Rhys. Profanity spewed from Rhys, and in tandem Vasquez let out deep moans. The noises were everything Rhys needed. He wrapped his arms around Vasquez’ waist, pulling him down. Rhys began to thrust harder, trying to drive as much noise as he could out of Vasquez.

“Harder,” Vasquez breathed, “fucking harder.” His voice was soft and strangely sweet.

“Ride me harder then, Master.” Rhys was slick with sweat. Vasquez snapped out his sweet, softness and wrapped his hands back round Rhys neck. His grip was tight, using as leverage to pick up the pace of his movements. Rhys felt himself getting closer, and started to stroke Vasquez. It was an attempt to make him come faster. As much as he wanted to come, the thought of having Vasquez splashed over him again drove him to the edge.

“Vasq- Master, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah? You wanna come?”

“Yeah, please. Can I?”

“Come. Come inside me, let me have it, Rhysie.” Vasquez’ voice was just as broken as Rhys’.

His toes curled, as his legs clenched. A tightness began to pull, and build within him. The first wave ripped through Rhys, erupting within Vasquez. His thrusts were erratic, and his breath woven with grunts.

“Yeah, fucking give it to me.” Vasquez voice was low, and deep, filled with the same desperation that he had mocked Rhys for having.

“Fuck,” Rhys cried, “fucking hell.” His breath was ragged, his hair clung to his forehead. His eyes still closed. Vasquez pushed Rhys’ hand off his own dick, and began to pump. He ground himself into the last few moments of Rhys’ now fleeting erection. A similar tightness built within him. A few more pumps along his length, and he felt himself being pushed over the edge. His grip around Rhys’ neck tightened, as loud growls left his mouth. A few, shots of come splashed over Rhys’ torso and immediately began to run. Vasquez let the ecstasy of his orgasm wash over him, before pulling himself off Rhys. He slid off and fell back, slumping against the door.

Neither of them said a word, they just lay there trying to catch their breath, trying to cool off and returned to an acceptable level of composure. Vasquez shifted, moving up and began to dress himself. Rhys sat up, pulling a few tissues from the dispenser to clean himself with. He pulled up his boxers, tucking away his now limp dick. Vasquez, now fully dressed ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it the best he could. He pulled a card from his jacket.

“So, if you wanna do this properly, you’ll call me?” Vasquez flicked the card at Rhys, who picked it up from his chest.

“Ermm, yeah, sure.” He looked up, trying to push the deep feeling of guilt down and muster up a smile.

“So, I’m gonna- You know, I’ve gotta get back to the grind.” He said, before promptly leaving, not turning to look back at Rhys, or the stall.

Rhys looked at the card.

 

* * *

 

 

Hugo P. Vasquez

Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda

555-4735 Ext. 194

 

* * *

 

 

“Eurgh.” Rhys’ face twisted in disgust as he turn to tuck the card into the pocket of his jacket. He stopped, as the door was slowly pushed open. Rhys looked shocked, for all of a second before remembering that Vaughn had witnessed the entire event.

“Bro,” Vaughn looked confused, “what the fuck was that?”

“I’m, I’m sorry. I just thought it would be a good idea to get him in a compromising position. You got the pictures right?”

“Yeah, but I mean,” Vaughn’s face turned to a sly grin, “if I knew you wanted to be fucked so much, you could’ve said something.”

“Vaughn? I-“

“You don’t have to play it down, I heard literally everything.”

“Bro, I told you to pick up earplugs.”

“Rhys, there’s earplugs and then there’s you screaming at the top of your voice ‘Please, please, fuck me’.” Vaughn did his best to impersonate Rhys’ begging.

“Holy shit, do you think anyone heard?” Rhys’ faced turned to horror.

“Well, I mean this sector is unusually empty, but I can confirm that Yvette is fully aware of the situation.”

“VAUGHN? Why, why would you do this to me?”

“Why would you do this to me?”

A pause, Rhys became aware of the fact his shirt was still unbuttoned, and he was just sat in his boxers. As Vaughn took a step closer, he noticed a prominent bulge in his pants.

“Yeah, okay fair enough.”

Another pause, and Vaughn took a step closer.

“Rhys, how much did you wanna get fucked?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my stuff! i really hope you enjoyed this gay filth!


End file.
